


If You'll be My Queen, I'll be Your King

by SupernaturalBabyGirl96



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fae Magic, Getting to Know Each Other, I will add tags as I go, Merlin teaches magic, Protective Merlin, The Weeping Monk Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalBabyGirl96/pseuds/SupernaturalBabyGirl96
Summary: King Uther has decided to get the Church under control and requests Merlin to give Nimue an idea. She agrees to meet with them for aid to the Fey but the King has a motive to keep the peace between their groups. Now Nimue and The Monk must choose their sides.
Relationships: Arthur & Gawain | The Green Knight (Cursed), Arthur/Red Spear | Guinevere (Cursed), Dof/Pym (Cursed), Gawain & Nimue & Pym & Squirrel | Percival (Cursed), Gawain | The Green Knight & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Kaze & Morgana | Igraine & Nimue (Cursed), Merlin & Morgana | Igraine (Cursed), Merlin & Nimue (Cursed), Morgana | Igraine & Nimue & Pym (Cursed), Nimue & Squirrel | Percival & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

“Merlin,” King Uther called to his magician as he ate with the King.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” Merlin questioned as he turned to his king, and friend, depending on who you asked.

“Would the Fey rejoin our kingdom if we were to aid in stopping Father Carden from killing their people? Find a way to bring them under our protection?” Uther asked as Merlin paused. Surprised the King would ask about them.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I believe that they would aid your kingdom if you offered them protection,” Merlin agreed, thinking this might save his daughter.

“Very well, we will have a scribe write out our idea. You will deliver them, won’t you?” he asked as Merlin nodded.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I will deliver it on the morrow.” Merlin bowed as Uther agreed.

“Borley, summon our scribe,” Uther ordered, his tone a bit harder, as the man paused.

“Should your mother be told?” he questioned as Uther scoffed.

“She will be told later, go.” Borley left with a simple bow after Uther waved him off.

“Your mother’s toad is quite annoying,” Merlin commented as Uther agreed with a small smile.

I

“You want her to do what?!” Gawain shouted as Nimue sighed while Morgana worryingly took her hand.

“The King simply wants a summit, a peaceful one. One that she may deny or leave if she disagrees with his offer. But, if she is to protect the fey, she should agree to the meet,” Merlin offered as Guinevere looked to Nimue.

“You should. If you are to fight against the Church and Cumber,” she suggested as Dof and Pym agreed.

“It would be what a good leader would do,” Ector claimed, thinking it would be a good idea for both the humans and fey folk. Nimue thought for a moment as Gawain watched her, Arthur did not like this, either. He felt that there was another side to this deal.

“Do you think he will honor this?” Nimue questioned as Merlin nodded. “He must understand if I agree to this-” She held a hand to stop anyone about to interrupt. “That I will be leaving the Sword of Power here if the Church is anywhere near, I will not let them have it,” Nimue claimed as Merlin agreed.

“I will tell His Majesty.” Merlin bowed to his daughter who tried to stop him.

“You don’t have to bow, Father,” Nimue decided to let the cat out of the bag. Merlin looked surprised at the title while everyone gave stunned or startled ‘what?’ “Everyone, meet my father, Merlin.”

“Your father was Jonah-”

“My mother was married to him, yes. But he was not my father. It was before she was married that she and Merlin conceived me. This is to  _ not _ leave this room,” Nimue demanded as everyone agreed to it, Gawain though looked upset that he did not know the truth.

“I will deliver this message to King Uther,” Merlin smiled to his daughter who nodded. “He also said to pick those you wish to travel to the King’s camp,” Merlin added as he left, saying goodbye to a curious Squirrel.

“I am going with you,” Gawain claimed, not giving her a choice as she nodded.

“I planned on asking, Gawain. Also, I wanted Arthur and Morgana to stay here to help Pym keep the peace between the Fey and humans until I returned with them,” Nimue added as Morgana agreed but Arthur frowned.

“You can’t just take one-”

“I wasn’t. I was going to ask the Red Spear and Dof to come as well,” Nimue interrupted as the Viking pair agreed quickly.

“What about the sword?” Pym asked.

“Kaze will keep it until I return. And if the King does keep his word, I will give it to him,  _ after _ the threat to us is gone. All of them.” Giving Guinevere a look that meant the Ice King too. All present nodded in confirmation.

“Very well, I will send word,” Kaze spoke as she stood from her seat.

I

Nimue rode through on her mare in between Guinevere and Dof as Gawain was in front of her, Squirrel had accompanied them and rode behind Nimue. Gawain had not wanted to bring him but the three thought nothing of it as he talked with the two humans, asking about being a Viking and so far from the north. Guinevere all too happily talked with the boy about her culture, even showing him some weapons or symbols they carried, Dof showed him the Sigurd necklace as Squirrel studied it.

“Fey Queen?” A guard asked as they approached the camp.

“Yes?” Nimue asked as she came up beside Gawain who paused, Dof and Guinevere came as more guards came into view.

“What is this?” Guinevere asked while Dof moved closer to Nimue and Squirrel.

“We are simply here to escort you, My Lady,” the guard spoke in respect while bowing his head to Nimue. “Merlin had sent us to ensure you safely arrived at the King’s tent,” the guard finished while turning his horse as the four followed. They followed him before a few more guards came up holding the horses, allowing the visitors to dismount as Merlin came out with a grim smile.

“That does not look like a good sign,” Dof spoke softly to Nimue as he helped Squirrel down.

“No, it does not,” she agreed before greeting her father who quickly ushered them in.

“I truly had no idea this was part of his plan,” Merlin spoke in a hiss as Gawain paused.

“What?” Before his mouth fell open as a familiar cloaked figure accompanying a figure in red and another rider in a different black. “Them,” he hissed as Nimue ordered everyone in the tent. They entered as Uther who was having the food placed greeted them.

“Ah! Queen of the Fey,” he greeted as she bowed, making them follow in suite. Uther liked that she still showed respect to him despite being named ‘queen.’

“Your Majesty,” she returned the greeting as he urged everyone to sit.

“May I know your companions?” he questioned, noticing a young boy among them as he sat right next to Nimue.

“This is Gawain, Squirrel, Red Spear, and her second in command, Dof,” Nimue claimed, he knew who the Viking pair were.

“How did a Viking captain become a companion to the Fey Queen?” Uther questioned in interest.

“Her friend snuck onto my ship when we were docked in a small port near Dewdann. Dof took a liking to her and when Nimue freed your city from the Red Paladins, we stayed,” Guinevere claimed as she denied water as did Dof, Merlin and Uther. Nimue did not like the taste of wine much but was offered a sip by her father, even Squirrel took a sip from Guinevere’s cup.

“That’s good,” he praised as she agreed, they shared the cup as Uther smiled softly.

“Squirrel,” Nimue sighed lightly with an amused look before the servants offered the other two wine again.

“Might as well, Nimue,” Gawain suggested, he might need something to not take Father Carden’s head the moment the old man was spotted.

“Your Majesty, they are here,” a guard spoke up as Merlin sighed.

“Escort them in, are they relieved of their weapons?” Uther questioned. It was an unspoken law that around the King all weapons were taken, Gawain, Guinevere, and Dof had given their weapons with little problem.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” First in was Father Carden who froze at seeing the Fey sitting at the table.

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded as Abbott Wicklow came in with The Weeping Monk. Both paused but looked to the King who watched the Father with a guarded look.

“We have decided how to deal with the Church’s ‘charity’ as you called it.” The tone was too calm for Merlin’s liking, even the Fey and Vikings knew something was wrong. “You will cease your attempts to ‘purify’ our Kingdom,” Uther started as the Father looked ready to speak but a glare sent from the King silenced him. “The Fey are among our people, they never harmed our Kingdom. And we will agree with something our advisor, Merlin, suggested. That God is angry with us for not protecting those in our Kingdom, that includes the Fey folk,” Uther claimed as Father Carden glared.

“You cannot-”

“As King of this Kingdom, King Uther can and will do what he pleases. The Church will cease its attempts as you have no standing to be doing this from the South,” Merlin explained as Nimue looked to The Weeping Monk. He too did not have his two swords, but she also spotted an empty knife sheath against his boot. It was only then that she noticed him watching her too. A small blush quickly covered Nimue’s cheeks before she turned her sight on Uther who requested the three to sit on his right. Opposite of those on his left, the Fey. Father Carden was across from a smirking Merlin while The Weeping Monk sat across from Nimue at the King’s suggestion, Abbott Wicklow was given the seat right beside the King, the Carden’s irritation.

“Your Majesty,” the Abbott started as water or wine was offered to the three men, only Father Carden took wine, the other two took water. “Is there a reason you have summoned both the Church and the Fey here, together?” He spoke in a cautious tone, trying not to upset the King as Father Carden seemed incapable of preventing.

“We have discussed this with our advisors. We do not need your charity to remove our people.” The King waved off the look Father Carden was about to spit out an insult.

“If I may, Your Majesty,” Gawain quickly interrupted as Uther looked to him. Wanting him to continue with his speech. “While we were in Grammaire, we did note that the paladins burned both Fey and non-christian alike.” Uther’s face went pale as did the two Churchmen while The Weeping Monk spied the boy glaring at him before his ear was suddenly pinched by Nimue who glared at the child. Squirrel shrunk against a curious Viking woman, the looks they shared must have answered her as she nodded. But the Fey Queen could not stop her gaze from continuously going to the Monk before looking back as the other female noticed with interest.

“That-”

“If you say you did this for the faith, we will have you all run out of England before you could gather your allies,” Uther snarled, pointing at Abbott who realized they were upsetting the King.

“No, Your Majesty. I was going to say, that I did not know of that. I do apologize for what the Paladins did in Grammaire,” the man spoke carefully and quickly as Merlin scoffed softly.

“Just like you did not burn the human-kind that aided the Fey?” The Weeping Monk realized they knew how to work the King, by insinuating the Church burned anyone that went against them. Which, sadly, was true. But the Monk kept his gaze on the young brunette as the Viking whispered something to her as she shushed her with a playful grin making the other smirk with mischief.

“The Church will cease its attacks on both the human and Fey, do you understand?” Uther demanded as Abbott Wicklow nodded. “Would everyone please give us time with our counselor?” His tone implied a question but those present knew better. Nimue nodded and gave a respectful ‘Your Majesty’ before urging her group to leave as Squirrel hopped up and tagged Dof who chased after him with a laugh.

“Come back here, you little bugger!” He chased the boy out as The Weeping Monk stood, the girls rose together as Gawain allowed them to walk out first. As Nimue passed the monk, her scent filled his nose and clouded his judgment for a split moment as he watched her, talking with the female Viking known as the Red Spear, he heard the witch call the other. The Weeping Monk walked out after Gawain who had been studying him and noticed his eyes always on Nimue. It made the knight curious, the eyes he saw held no hatred in them, surprisingly, but it was when he spotted the tear markings he froze. The Monk seemed to realize the male fey was staring at him in shock, it started to make the dark-haired male nervous.

“Gawain?” Dof asked in worry. He had Squirrel on his back as the Viking approached his friend who broke his concentration and looked to the blonde male. Seeing the concern, Gawain smiled and waved it off.

“It’s nothing,” he tried to reassure but Dof knew better. He’d spent the last few days with those close to Pym, wanting to get to know them better. Gawain wasn’t as prejudice as he once was before the fire at the mill, he’d been hesitant about Vikings before seeing the friendly disposition the Red Spear crew held toward his people, especially the children.

“Is it the Monk?” he softly asked while putting Squirrel down so he’d go bug Nimue and Guinevere who stood together, talking softly. Father Carden and Abbott Wicklow were standing near their Weeping Monk who kept his gaze on Nimue. The female Fey in question would look before continuing her conversation with the captain. The smirk that Guinevere held made Nimue nervous but the wink she gave made the queen smile softly.

I

“Your Majesty, forgive me. But I do not understand,” Merlin spoke with confusion as Uther smiled.

“It is quite simple, Merlin. We found a way to keep the peace between them both,” the King claimed with a happy step in his voice as he stood. “Summon the Monk and Fey Queen,” he demanded as a guard nodded.

“Do you think they will agree?” Merlin questioned. Worried what his daughter would say.

The guard walked out as he spotted the two groups away from one another. The Monk stood behind Father Carden as he hissed and snarled to Abbott Wicklow, the other old man doing his best to soothe the anger in the man.

“Um, excuse me,” he called as the two groups looked to him. “His Majesty has asked for the Fey Queen and The Monk to come,” the guard claimed as Gawain looked curious before nodding to Nimue who pushed Squirrel closer to an intrigued Guinevere. Father Carden was seething as he watched The Weeping Monk follow the Fey, holding the tent flap for her as the guard walked in. Nimue gave him a polite ‘thank you’ as they entered to see Merlin watching them.

“Please, sit,” Uther requested as they did so, The Monk took the seat on his right, where the Abbott had been before. Merlin moved so Nimue could take his place beside the King on his left. The magician himself stood behind the King with the guard, both of whom knew what the King was going to ask.

“Your Majesty, is there a reason you asked us both here?” Nimue asked politely. The Weeping Monk looked at her curiously, she’s always polite he noticed to the King, though that would be for protection no doubt.

“Yes, Nimue,” he answered as Merlin watched the Monk. The younger’s eyes rarely left the young Fey Queen, it made Merlin genuinely curious. “We have decided that in order to protect your people, we need to secure an alliance,” Uther started as the two looked to him, Nimue felt a weird feeling of dread in her chest but nodded. Hoping the King would continue. “There is to be an alliance formed; between you two,” he finished, gesturing to the two young adults who froze.

“Us, Your Majesty?” Nimue questioned as the Monk watched her.

“Yes. You and the Monk are to marry, it’ll prevent Father Crden from making his way through England, killing your kind. Also, it will bind the Church to our Kingdom, as we know that is what the Pope wants, yes?” The question was directed at The Weeping Monk who nodded.

“Yes. His Eminence sent Abbott Wicklow to ‘deal’ with Father Carden’s situation on the Fey here in England,” The Weeping Monk claimed. His hearing could always pick up the slightest noise, he may look like he does not pay attention when around his mentor and the Abbott.

“Very well. We will bring everyone back in and announce our intentions,” Uther decided as Nimue looked to the Monk as they both stood and bowed to him. “Until we decide further, we would prefer you to stay here in the camp,” the King requested as they nodded. Merlin left to go summon both groups, Father Carden practically shoved Merlin aside as Gawain steadied him.

“What is the meaning of this?” the Father demanded, Merlin rejoined his King as he reassured his daughter he was fine. Nimue could not stop her eyes from going to the Monk as he continued his watch of her.

“We have decided the best course of action for all parties involved,” he claimed as Squirrel came to Nimue, she pulled him into her lap as Dof stood at her back. It made the other man curious. He could smell another female on him but he wished to know the bond she seems to have with the men of her group.

“And that would be?” Wicklow asked, not liking where this was going.

“We are going to bind the Church and Fey to our Kingdom. By a means of marriage,” Uther decided as the explosion of anger came, just like Merlin warned.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is not possible.” Carden smiled, talking like he would to a child. “Men of God do not take wives, and no one would marry a she-devil like this witch.” His smile was too sweet as it irritated the King.

“The church will offer up it’s ‘Prince’ known as The Weeping Monk as the Fey will do the same with its queen,” Uther explained, his decision left no room for arguments before the young woman was beckoned to stand when a guard entered. The Monk had watched as she urged the boy to stand from her lap, Squirrel being given to a stunned Gawain. They both bowed as the King beamed, Guinevere shared a surprised look with Dof who gave a small shrug. The Monk, under Merlin’s watchful gaze, continued to watch Nimue, keeping his eyes on her form.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Together, the King had them taken to a tent that must have been used for guests. A bed was set up along with some other essentials; a water-filled basin, a few trunks, and a small table. The guard that had escorted them bowed before leaving, Nimue felt out of place with the Monk. He just sat on the edge of the bed, watching her as she looked around, looking at everything. He could tell she did not know what to do, neither did he. He did not know why he agreed to this, but the Monk knew the Church would demand him to bring the Witch’s head if he stayed alone with her for some time. But he couldn’t, something in him raged at the thought.

“So, is there a name I can call you? Or is ‘The Weeping Monk’ what I’m going to have to call you too?” Nimue questioned as she played with a small bowl of herbs. His hood hid his smirk at her curiosity.

“As much as I must call you ‘Witch’ it would seem.” He did not know where this comment came from as she smiled softly.

“My name is Nimue if you would like to know,” the young Fey spoke as she turned to him. Her gentle look and smell made him a bit dizzy as he stood, she followed his movement when he approached her. Even without his swords the Monk still looked menacing, many told her that he could fight with ease without a weapon. Arthur told her when he returned to Nemos from the mill.

“Would you like to know my name?” he questioned as she gave a small shrug.

“Well, if we are to marry, I would think you’d like me to say your name instead of your title,” Nimue commented as he grabbed her arm before lowering his nose to her neck. Her scent seemed to drive him crazy as he closed his eyes, trying not to take things too far. He was still under the Church’s vow and she was the Fey Queen. Father Carden would curse his Fey blood for being tempted by the witch, the paladin would condemn him to the eternal fires of hell. “I know this is not what you wanted-”

“I can assume that you did not suggest this, you seemed as surprised as I felt when he suggested it,” The Weeping Monk stated as she scoffed, lightly pulling from him as he held her tighter. His nose remained near the base of her neck around her hairline, he could smell the oils she uses for her baths. He was surprised by what else he smelled. “You are pure.” His statement made her blush and he could see her defenses rising.

“Of course I am,” Nimue defended herself. She nearly chided herself on her tone before sighing. “Why? Why are you asking?”

“Because if we are to wed, as you mentioned. Then my wife will not lay with another, she will not entertain another,” he warned as he lightly put pressure on her neck as she tried to keep her pulse normal. He smirked at feeling the throb of her vein under his fingers. “Your pulse races when we discuss these things,” he commented as she looked away before he made her look back at him. “You always seemed so close to the thief, and the male companions of your group,” he brought up as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“They are nothing but my family, one I have known since I was a child. The boy, Squirrel, I was his surrogate mother when he lost his at a very young age-”

“The boy looks barely ten summers, you, yourself are what? Fifteen, sixteen summers?” he questioned as she lifted her head a bit higher.

“I am almost twenty summers if you are so curious. He was three when his mother died,” Nimue defended her position at being Squirrel’s guardian. The Monk smirked as he moved his head away but he kept her close. His thumb continued to stroke her neck, her small gulp made him chuckle as she glared. “Are you going to release me? Or just keep your hand around my neck?” Nimue challenged causing a grin to fill the Monk’s face as he released her neck from the front, only for his fingers to softly tangle in her hair. It caused her neck to crane a bit to ease the small pain of her hair being pulled.

“If you truly wished, you would have pushed me away for getting this close. Is your magic only connected to the sword?” he questioned, Nimue growled softly before feeling the vines grow up her face as she pushed before twisting out of his grasp.

“I do have magic, I was taught by Merlin himself,” she snarled as he chuckled.

“And from rumors, he has no magic to use,” The Weeping Monk claimed as she snagged a knife. He beckoned her to try, she was brave, he had to commend her on that. She lunged forward as he sidestepped her, avoiding her slash before grabbing her wrist, disarming her, before he twisted her around and pulled her against his body, his chest pressed to her back. “How you survived on your own is a miracle in itself, Fey Queen,” he spoke against her ear as his scent invaded the young Fey’s nose. It surprised her as she turned slowly, the Monk’s scent appealed to her senses as Nimue looked to see no irritation nor malice in his eyes but humor, at her attempt no doubt. She heard the knife hit the ground as he wrapped an arm around her waist before a guard announced someone approaching. The Monk untangled them from one another as she took a few steps to the bowl of herbs again. Gawain came into view as he watched the Monk who paused at seeing him, a simple head nod made the Green Knight do the same out of respect. Gawain noticed how the younger kept his head covered and down, away from his gaze.

“Are you leaving?” Nimue asked curiously, slightly sad that her friends were being taken away.

“No, Dof is returning to Grammaire with some Pendragon men, for his safety. Despite his protests,” the male chuckled at their friend’s stubbornness but only agreeing at his commander’s agreement.

“He is the second to Guinevere for a reason, Gawain. The only one who could subdue him is Pym, I think,” Nimue commented as the Monk listened to them, sitting on the bed. “And Squirrel?” she questioned.

“He wants to stay,” Gawain claimed simply. “He keeps hissing at the Paladins though,” the Fey male finished as that got a smile from both.

“Squirrel has spent too much time with Kaze, she does that,” Nimue commented as Gawain laughed.

“As it is becoming nightfall, the King has requested everyone turn in. He also has asked your mentor and the Abbott?” Gawain paused as the Monk nodded. “Right, he’s asked both to stay as well. Though I will admit Father Carden was dragged out by the other man, he might’ve said a few words that angered the King.” Gawain was trying to make small talk with the monk who scoffed.

“Why am I not surprised?” he muttered as Nimue smirked but hid it by rearranging the bowls in front of her.

“And Merlin wishes to talk with you,” Gawain finished as Nimue paused before nodding.

“Alright,” she agreed as he left, bidding both a farewell for the night. He would be sharing with both Squirrel and Guinevere, not that it bothered them. Gawain thought it best to sleep in pairs and since Nimue was sleeping in the same tent as the Monk. “I will be right back,” she spoke softly to the Monk who nodded. Nimue calmly walked outside to see her father standing there as Dof said goodbye to Guinevere and Squirrel.

“Nimue, I had no idea this was what the King wanted,” Merlin claimed as she smiled.

“It’s alright, Father. I sort of figured that part,” Nimue reassured him that she believed him. Despite having to marry her enemy, she felt she could trust him. She noticed the small quirks he had, such as smelling her neck and hair, Nimue kind of figured that was why he kept his nose against her hair.

“What? What is it?” Merlin asked, seeing the shift in her thinking.

“Nothing, it’s just something feels a little odd around the Monk,” she whispered that last part, not wanting to risk him hearing her.

“Still don’t know his name?” Merlin teased as she gave a small glare. “Odd, how?” the wizard questioned as she sighed.

“I don’t know. But I will find out,” she reasoned as he nodded.

“We were told to give these back,” a guard spoke as he showed the Monk’s weapons, also offering Nimue her knife from Dizier back.

“I will take these to him,” Nimue decided, carefully taking the long and short sword. She bid her father a goodnight as he gave her a small smile. Nimue carefully walked in, The Monk was still in the same spot, arms balanced on his knees while he sat on the bed. “They decided to give our weapons back,” Nimue claimed as she showed him his swords, gently she laid them down beside him as he slowly turned his head to her.

“You feel comfortable to give me back my weapons?” he questioned as she shrugged.

“They are your weapons, I don’t feel comfortable with them just laying anywhere,” she admitted to his surprise. He took them and set them up against the bed.

“Sleep in the bed,” The Monk ordered as he stood and was about to lay down on the ground.

“There’s enough room, I know the ground is not a comfortable place,” Nimue requested as she did not want him to sleep on the ground. “I really don’t mind sharing,” she shrugged as she eased her boots off, bringing her legs to her chest, undoing her hair. The Monk watched her as she fanned it out a bit, she put the ties down beside her pillow.

“Alright,” he conceded as Nimue gave a small smile. He undid his cloak and his own boots before getting under the blankets as she did.

“Do you usually sleep with your hair up?” she questioned as she laid down, facing him as he sat there, debating something.

“It does not bother me,” he admitted making her smile. He laid back before sighing at sleeping near the Fey girl, it did not bother him as he assumed, all his teachings from Carden and the Church were gone. And he liked it. “Lancelot,” he softly spoke to the girl who hummed gently, opening her blue eyes to his own. “My name, you asked for it earlier.”

“Lancelot?” Nimue liked it. “I like that name,” she claimed with a smile. “Sweet dreams, Lancelot,” Nimue wished as she fell asleep, Lancelot followed after with a content smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Lancelot woke to sunlight coming in through a crack as he felt a weight on his shoulder, looking over he spotted Nimue, she must’ve moved closer in the night. She moved her face into his shoulder to avoid the light, he smiled softly at her reluctance to wake up. Gently, he started to move her hair that fell in her face away, the ends tickled her nose causing it to scrunch up before she opened her eyes slowly, sleep covering her features as she focused on a smirking Lancelot.

“So you are causing that,” she grumbled, rubbing her nose as he chuckled softly.

“Sorry, I was moving your hair,” he commented as he carded his fingers through her hair as she laid her head back in his shoulder. Either she did not mind or she was just too tired to care, he did not mind either way he noticed.

“No, it’s fine. We should get up,” Nimue started as she pulled away from him. She sat up and stretched before getting out of bed.

“Nimue! Nimue!” A young boy’s voice made them pause. Lancelot was in the middle of tying his boots when he saw the boy bolt in.

“Squirrel, what’s wrong?” Nimue asked as the boy smiled.

“I hear the King has requested the Fey to be moved closer to the Pendragon Castle for their protection. He just made a deal with Merlin and Gawain, he tried to include the Church but the refused,” Squirrel claimed as Lancelot nodded.

“That sounds like them,” he commented softly as Squirrel looked to him before Nimue froze, her eyes locked on a figure who entered. Abbott Wicklow stood there, watching the Fey as the Monk stood, pulling his cloak on as he retrieved his weapons. The elder man left as Lancelot followed, his eyes looked to Nimue as she had pulled Squirrel closer.

“Nimue, are you alright? The Monk, was he mean to you?” Squirrel asked as she gave a soft ‘no.’

“He was perfectly fine, Squirrel, he did nothing mean,” she reassured him, trying to forget how her body reacted to his closeness and encouraged the boy to leave the tent with her as they spotted Guinevere talking to Gawain. But a loud smack made her freeze and look for the noise, there she saw Lancelot flexing his jaw as Father Carden was snarling something by the look on his face. The Father had hit him for something, Squirrel saw it too and winced before pulling Nimue faster to Gawain.

“Nimue, what’s wrong?” Gawain asked as she shook her head.

“Nothing, what is this about us going closer to the Pendragon Castle?” Nimue redirected the questioning to the plan.

“It’s to protect the clans we have. There is a patch of forests that we could all settle down and bring more Fey, it’s also a way so that we would be in contact with the King too. So we don’t-”

“Rise against him?” Nimue questioned as he nodded.

“But you will remain the Fey Queen,” Merlin commented as he approached them. “It will be considered an alliance between two kingdoms, during the droughts and famine the Fey would aid in ensuring the Kingdom doesn’t starve,” Merlin also explained as Nimue nodded.

“Sounds fair. I hear that the Church refused to talk their deal out,” Nimue commented as she watched Lancelot who listened in on the Father and Abbott’s conversation.

“Yes, the Father demanded that you and the Monk go to the Church’s camp, which we all objected too,” Merlin quickly spoke as she looked to them.

“Would have been easier to kill you,” Guinevere commented as she and Squirrel were waiting for the results of the meeting that morning.

“So the King decided if you are close enough to his castle, it’d be easier to claim you as subjects,” Merlin finished as Nimue nodded.

“Alright then, are we to lead them to the kingdom, or do I remain with the King?” Nimue asked as Merlin paused.

“He has not decided, yet. But he will soon,” Merlin claimed as Nimue sighed softly.

“Very well,” she spoke softly as her eyes once more found Lancelot’s, he had been watching them while keeping his head bowed.

“Did you find anything out about the Monk?” Merlin whispered to his daughter.

“His name,” Nimue spoke, her tone just as soft as her father’s.

“A name is still something,” he commented as he watched the monk sharply. Merlin knew something was growing between the couple, something he could not figure out yet.

**(Lancelot)**

Lancelot stood behind Father Carden and Abbott Wicklow as they discussed what to do next. The Father was irritated and had shown his displeasure about Lancelot having not killed Nimue when they were alone overnight. Something that made the male’s skin crawl when the older suggested they be moved to the Church’s camp.

“We’ll have to return to our camp soon if the King remains compliant to the Fey, catering to them with openness,” Wicklow commented as Father Craden growled.

“And he insults the Church by having one of our own marry to the she-devil herself,” he snarled, Wicklow’s eyes flew back to the silent Monk who remained a statue behind his Father Carden before a guard came over.

“Merlin would like to talk with the Monk,” the guard spoke making the male frown in confusion. He nodded and followed the human as his mentor seethed quietly. “In here,” he urged allowing Lancelot in first. He was surprised to see Nimue in there with the wizard who smiled.

“Ah, The Monk, or would you prefer your name which Nimue refuses to give me.” He glared to her softly as she grinned brightly.

“Unless he says so, I’m not saying it,” Nimue deflected to Lancelot’s surprise, it looked so familiar, the banter between family almost.

“Either my name or title, I do not care,” he admitted as Merlin urged the younger to sit. Food was offered as Nimue softly picked at the strawberries, she didn’t have a strong appetite. “May I ask what I was summoned here for?” he questioned as she sat up.

“Just curious about how you would react to some information that Nimue wishes to share with you,” Merlin smiled as he sipped some wine. Lancelot was curious as he now realized her current posture was nerves.

“Tell me what?” He was curious as to what this young fey wished to tell.

“Twenty years ago my mother met my father when he traveled through our village. He was suffering from some magical item that was slowly poisoning him from the inside, then when she cured him, he had no magic. But to protect each other they separated, he went to go work for a king to protect the Fey. My mother married the clan’s healer and claimed I was his child, but my father was the Fey who started to work under the King,” Nimue explained as the Monk stared at her with shock.

“Merlin, he is your father?” he questioned as she nodded. “Why did you tell me this?” Lancelot was very confused by her openness about her familial bonds.

“To show you my faith in this union we were put into, you showed me yours by giving me your name, Lancelot,” Nimue spoke as Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment as he heard the name.

“But also to show my support, you just found out that the great Merlin is powerless. It’s up to you whether you share that with your mentor and his people, or you keep it to yourself as only Nimue truly knew I was powerless,” Merlin explained as Lancelot felt a bit tense at knowing that it was up to him to tell this information. But it also settled his nerves about Nimue’s trust, it appears he already had it and she wanted to show her’s.

“I won’t tell, I agreed to this to settle the bloodshed between the Church and Fey as well,” Lancelot spoke in truth as Merlin look pleased.

“Well then, how about we eat a bit before I send you both to the wolves who are waiting for this outcome,” he asked with an amused grin.

III

“Nimue wants to do what?” Arthur asked alarmed as Morgana just sat the chair in shock, even Pym was curious at her lover’s words.

“She’s marrying the Monk under the King’s order. He is finding a way to protect your kind by a means of moving you closer to the castle,” Dof explained as Cora, Wroth, and Kaze waited for their queen’s words.

“I should have gone with her,” Kaze snarled softly. “I could have counseled her in the right direction,” the warrior wished as Dof smiled.

“She has Merlin and Gawain with her, and Gwen would never let her do something stupid,” Dof reassured as the warrior chuckled.

“So he is to marry our queen and what? Rule us?” Cora questioned, alarm hidden in her tone.

“No, if I understood the King’s intention, the Church would be bound to the Fey and the Kingdom, so it would be treason to continue with their hunt,” Dof explained from what he overheard Merlin telling Gawain.

“It would make sense,” Morgana agreed as did Kaze and Wroth.

“I do not trust the Fey Killer, but if it will protect us, then so be it,” Wroth agreed.

“But we are to also move closer to the castle, Dof?” Pym asked as he agreed.

“Yes, as the agreement you would move closer to the kingdom. Either close enough for protection or in case another drought comes and you could help with that,” Dof told as Cora sighed.

“And the Church will agree to this?” she questioned.

“It didn’t look like they would, I watched them all morning to see a shift of victory in their faces. Nothing but anger and disappointment,” he said as they murmured for a moment.

“Very well,” Cora agreed, reluctantly, on their queen’s actions. “Are we to leave soon?” she questioned as Dof shook his head.

“No, the King will send provisions for the town; human and Fey,” Dof started. “He wishes for Nimue and the Monk to marry, I would assume then that you would be moved to the forests near the Pendragon castle,” the blonde explained as Wroth frowned.

“Can we trust them?” he seemed to trust this Man Blood who looked to him.

“Yes, I believe you can,” Dof agreed as he sat beside Pym who looked worried for Nimue. “Don’t worry, she will be safe and protected. Soon we will leave.” Dof smiled as she tried to mirror it, but dread filled her as she thought about the trek to the castle.

III

“So, Father Carden are we agreed?” Abbott Wicklow questioned as the old man smiled.

“I believe for once we are, Abbott Wicklow,” Father Carden spoke as he looked around, frowning when he did not spot his monk. He hated the situation this was putting on the Church, it is just spitting in their faith, though why the boy agreed, Father Carden did not know.

“If he does not join us then he is just as much an enemy as she is, he is after all one of them is he not?” Abbott Wicklow challenged as Father Carden glared. “His Holiness does not know?” the Abbott questioned.

“No, why bother him with that little bit of useless information?” Carden asked as Wicklow glared.

“Because he was the reason you could find the fey before, without him, you won’t be as successful. But now we must agree with another King, I have it under good authority that he would agree to destroy the Fey and this pretender of Uther Pendragon,” Abbott Wicklow surmised as they watched the soldiers relax and talk together. They kept noticing the boy looking back at a tent with nerves clear in his face while the woman beside him laughed and reassured the boy gently. “We must figure out what the connection to Merlin the Wolf Blood Witch has,” he finished s the man in red nodded, determined to find out himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Nimue exited the tent with Lancelot right behind her, she paused at spotting the Church slowly leaving the King’s camp. “What’s going on?” Nimue asked in confusion.

“I’m not sure, go tell Merlin, I will find out.” Lancelot had a good idea as to what his group was doing, but he’d go and be sure. Carefully he maneuvered around the Red Paladins before one called out.

“Brother.” He approached the Monk who turned to him. “Father Carden has had everyone pulled out when you kill the witch. Once you do, we will await your arrival for our next move,” he explained to Lancelot who paused.

“Very well. It will be better at night, we share the same tent so I can kill her then,” the monk lied easily. He already knew that he could not kill the witch, Nimue, he corrected himself. She’s wiggled herself into his closed-off heart that he thought would not take anyone new.

“Good, Brother. We will tell Father Carden,” the Red Paladin bowed his head as Lancelot watched them go. He turned and started in the direction of the tent, Nimue had already gone through, her scent stronger than earlier. She was pacing back and forth, worry in her face as she paused before coming to him.

“What is it? Is everything alright?” Nimue questioned, her hand softly coming to touch his jaw. Softly, he caught her hand before pulling it down, pressing a small kiss to the skin. Lancelot was pleased to see a blush spread across Nimue’s cheeks as she tried to keep the smile from coming when she looked away.

“Father Carden has expressed his wishes to leave the camp, Red Paladins are doing so. He has ordered me to kill you then rejoin the brothers so that we could leave,” he spoke softly as she looked worried. “They will attack regardless, but by Father Carden’s order for me, it would only give us some time to warn the King and to remove you safely from the camp,” he explained as he continued to play with her fingers while she did the same. Running her thumb around the back of his hand.

“I will have Squirrel warn Gawain and Father,” she explained. Knowing the boy would do so and be quick, he would not be spotted nor would it be conspicuous. He’d been attached to her when not confined to their tents. As if by a sixth sense the boy appeared in the tent with a bright smile and the curious Monk was surprised at his miraculous appearance. “Squirrel, I have a favor I need you to do,” Nimue hoisted the boy up and placed him on the table so he was eye level with her.

“Okay,” the boy agreed instantly, it brought a smile to Lancelot at the devotion the boy had for her.

“Lancelot was warned that the Church will strike tonight if he does not kill me, which he refuses to do. I need you to tell my father and Gawain this, right away. And quietly,” Nimue ordered, becoming nose-to-nose with the boy as he nodded, keeping his eyes locked onto Nimue. He embraced the elder Fey tightly before bolting out after hopping down, Nimue backed away before backing up right into Lancelot who caged her in with his arms.

“Shush,” he soothed her as she felt fear radiate in her form if something happened to her friends and family here in camp. Nimue breathed a bit to soothe herself before turning.

“I saw Carden hit you, are you alright?” Nimue asked in worry. He gave a small nod.

“I am,” he countered, gently detangling themselves before she took his hood down, she spotted a fading mark causing her to swallow thickly.

“When my father and the King know of this. What should we do?” Nimue questioned, wanting to know what he suggested.

“Leave in the middle of the night, get you and the others to safety,” he claimed as they settled on the bed while Nimue thought.

“What would you do?” Nimue questioned, wanting to know.

“I do not know, the Church would not accept me if I do not kill you. But I know I cannot do that,” he told her as she took his hand once more.

“I would accept you to join me, I would hate for you to be left alone if I am the cause,” Nimue spoke as he frowned.

“No, not the cause. But I know I will not be welcomed among your kind,” Lancelot spoke as he stood.

“Yes, you would. You would be beneficial to our cause, I would also like to do this with you,” Nimue spoke with an honest tone as he watched her sharply with his tear marked face.

“Why?” he questioned as she frowned.

“I don’t know, I feel this connection with you and I would like you to join us,” Nimue hoped, knowing it would be hard but the King wished for them to go to the Kingdom soon, though she would like to make the trip with her people but knew the King would ensure she stayed beside them. But Nimue could do it if Lancelot was with her, his presence alone seemed to soothe her. The Hidden continued to whisper things to her about him.

“So you are the daughter of Merlin?” Lancelot questioned as she looked up.

“Yes. Just recently found out, in fact,” Nimue commented as she softly tended to the bruise on his face from the paladin. It had a swell that she worried about.

“You did not know?” Lancelot was curious now, how she did not know.

“No, as I said before I thought my father was the one who was our healer. But I guess it explains why I could not bond to him, he claimed I was cursed,” Nimue spoke as she started to tend to his bruise with a small sweet-smelling concoction, it was clear but he felt the heat of the skin cool and a tingle.

“Why would he say you are cursed?” Lancelot questioned as she paused a second before answering.

“When I five a demon lured me from my hut, it used my best friend’s voice. Like a fool, I followed,” Nimue started as she cleaned up her mess. “But when I got to, what I assumed was its den. I learned it was a demonic bear, or at least it took the form of a bear. When it attacked me, the Hidden connected me to my mother. She encouraged me to call the Hidden as she would not reach me in time, it was the first time I did so. I killed the demon, but when my mother found me, she brought me back to be healed. My father would not look at me nor would he help me, my grandfather encouraged me to be left outside to be offered in case it returned,” Nimue finished as she felt the anger and tears build up. She tried to keep it down and not let it out, but her longtime of keeping it inside made it hard. Lancelot watched her before standing and softly pulled her into his arms, trying to give her comfort as she turned and hugged him back.

“You are not cursed, Nimue. The demon was attracted to the magic that you gave off, being the daughter of Merlin made you powerful with raw magic untrained,” Lancelot explained as Nimue groaned.

“I can’t control it, it just- happens. I’ve tried, but I cannot use it to my will,” Nimue fought as Lancelot shook his head.

“Yet,” he fought. “You can learn control,” Lancelot restated as she shook her head.

“I’ve tried for almost twenty years, Lancelot,” she started as the male sighed softly. “I can’t, not unless something truly dire happens,” Nimue finished with a small tone as Lancelot frowned. Not really knowing how to help her, he knows what she should do but she does not see it.

IV

“So you are saying that the Church is going to attack because their Monk will not kill the witch,” Uther asked as Merlin nodded, his panic desperately trying to be reigned in while Gawain and Squirrel looked nervous.

“Yes, Your Majesty. It would appear they plan on continuing their march to kill all the Fey,” Merlin spoke as he tried to keep a steady tone.

“Very well,” Uther stopped his calm pacing. “We will have a scout party leave, then another group will be able to sneak out without anyone noticing. If it just so happens to be the Queen returning to her people then that is who it might be,” Uther grinned as he settled into his chair causing those present to smile. “We know you have a sort of revenge against this Cumber,” Uther noted to Guinevere who froze, he was reading through some papers. “Once we have defeated the paladins, unless he strikes earlier, we will deal with Cumber then,” he decided as Guinevere nodded, glad to have his help in this. Before a thought suddenly struck her.

“Would the Church go to Cumber?” she questioned suddenly causing everyone to freeze.

“That would be terrible luck if they did,” Merlin mused softly as everyone looked to him curiously.

“Alright, what do you have up your sleeve Merlin?” Uther questioned, curious beyond belief as even Gawain looked to him interested.

“A simple wish to an old friend,” the wizard smiled, everyone laughed softly at his mysterious way. Uther, who grew up with it as his guide found comfort in his way of protecting the side he was on.

“So, deliver this to your Queen, by nightfall she must be gone, when the scouts ride out, they will cause a big noise. And by chance, the Monk will need to leave as well, as he is warning us, they will likely kill him,” Uther decided, if he could choose, he’d rather have the Monk than the whole Church. The boy was deadly, the king knew that. And from what Merlin’s shared about his closeness to Nimue, the King knew it would be a matter of time before he was devoted to her completely and in turn to his kingdom.

IV

Merlin was quick to stride towards his daughter’s tent as he entered to see her resting on the bed as Lancelot sat on a barrel, watching over her.

“You care for her,” Merlin spoke in shock, his tone hushed and quiet, trying not to wake Nimue if she was tired.

“I do not know what you mean, Magician,” Lancelot denied, standing as he strode to pace the space of the tent. Not liking the questioning he was being put under.

“Do not lie to me, boy. I am far older and stronger than you, you know my connection to my daughter and know that I will do anything to ensure her survival. Do you understand?” Merlin demanded as the Monk paused before nodding. He understood completely, Merlin has missed the past twenty years of his daughter and is trying to make up for it, but he was also a powerful sorcerer that would do anything for his kin.

“Does she not know control of her power?” Lancelot deflected the attention to something else, something more important than his new acquired attention of watching Nimue.

“No,” Merlin spoke as Lancelot frowned.

“She’s a ticking time-bomb,” he stated, causing Merlin to scowl.

“Nimue can learn!” Merlin had started to teach her, he knew she could learn. She just had to try.

“She is quite adamant that she could not learn control,” Lancelot commented as he watched the Fey Queen sleep.

“Nimue can, she just needs to try and have something to strive for,” Merlin told as Lancelot frowned in thought. “I have a message for Nimue, can you tell her for me?” he asked as the monk nodded. “Uther is making a distraction before tonight, he’ll be sending out a scouting party and another group could disappear from camp as they scouts make a bunch of noise for no apparent reason,” Merlin warned as Lancelot nodded.

“So the Fey can disappear from camp,” Lancelot noted with ease as Merlin shrugged.

“You too, if you wish. You could go through with it. Uniting two old clans,” Merlin spoke as Lancelot looked to him with an alarmed look. “Easy, I won’t say anything. For I understand your situation but listen she can help you,” Merlin urged, eyes flashing to Nimue who continued to sleep. Lancelot looked down, he didn’t understand how the magician found out. “Go with her tonight when the scouts leave, you could do great things with the Fey kind, your kind,” Merlin finished before leaving as Lancelot sighed in irritation. He worried about Nimue finding out but knew it might happen if he goes with her, it would not bode well as he thought it before noticing Nimue waking up.

“Was my father just in here?” she questioned as he nodded.

“The King has decided his course of action. He has a plan for your escape of the camp and returned to the Fey,” Lancelot told her, helping her sit up as she rubbed her eyes.

“Oh? And how would he do that?” Nimue questioned as he sat on the bed in front of her.

“A scouting party would go, creating a large distraction no doubt, allowing you and your companions to leave,” Lancelot spoke as Nimue frowned.

“What about you?” she asked in worry. “They’ll know you warned me, you should come, Lancelot,” Nimue requested as he thought.

“I’ll help you get out and knock them off your trail, but I’ll probably go afterward,” Lancelot decided as Nimue gave a small smile. Hoping he’d stay with them once they were out.

An hour before nightfall Nimue was making her way into the King’s tent where her father and Gawain sat with the King who sighed.

“It would appear Red Paladins are scattered through the entire road between our camp and Grammaire,” Uther spoke as Nimue frowned.

“So we have to find alternate routes back to Grammaire?” Nimue asked as they nodded.

“My soldiers will be leaving soon, have your horses ready,” Uther urged as Merlin nodded.

“Already told them. The animals are ready to go,” Merlin claimed as Nimue left as they finalized all the plans.

“Nimue,” Gawain called as she turned. “Squirrel should have a horse-”

“Give him Old Boy, he’s good with kids,” Nimue started as Gawain paused. “I’ll find another horse from the King,” Nimue shrugged before going to her tent where Lancelot was sitting on the barrel. “We are to leave soon,” Nimue spoke as he nodded. “Also a soldier returning from Grammaire said Red Paladins littered the roads we took, so we are going to need to find a different path back,” Nimue explained as Lancelot scoffed.

“They’d make sure to grab any stragglers from leaving, it’s a strategy Father Carden uses to his advantage,” Lancelot told her as she listened. “There is a good chance they’ll still find you, but I’ll do my best to keep them off your trail,” Lancelot claimed as Nimue nodded. “You should rest,” Lancelot suggested as she shrugged.

“I don’t feel comfortable knowing the paladins could overrun the camp-” Lancelot had stood and cupped her face.

“Shush, you will be safe. I will ensure you make it back. I promise you this,” he swore as she paused before nodding. “The horses are being readied now. Squirrel is riding my horse, Old Boy, he knows to bolt should something happen,” Nimue commented. “Another is being saddled for me by my father,” she finished as he nodded.

“My Lady,” a young girl entered. “I have the ingredients you asked for,” she claimed, offering the bag to the Fey Queen who smiled.

“Thank you,” Nimue thanked her before the young girl left. Lancelot could tell beeswax, lavender, and rose by their scents from the sack. “It’s certain herbs and things I might not find on the road,” Nimue explained.

“It’s smart, small things usually help,” Lancelot agreed with her prepared thinking.

“The scouts are mounting up,” a guard called as they prepared their packs. Nimue was nervous and scared. But feeling Lancelot’s presence helped her as they snuck to the horses, everyone covered in dark cloaks.

“Aurora is a spirited mare, she’s young but obeys a command. She’s quick on her feet,” a soldier told Nimue who nodded as she took the reins, soothing the nervous mare. “Safe travels, all of you,” he bid as the scouts raced out, making noise and shouting as the five left, Merlin saying goodbye to his daughter. They carefully navigated their way through the woods before paladins attacked. Some went after Nimue, others attacked Gawain, and Squirrel, Guinevere wasn’t a target to them like the Monk. But the monk quickly joined in dispatching the paladins after Nimue as she did not have her weapon but a sword offered by a soldier so she could defend herself. Though Nimue had no training in swordplay as the sword had helped her win. The Paladins became alarmed at seeing the Weeping Monk take a brother in red down. Urging Nimue back, Squirrel moved to her by Guinevere’s order.

“So Father Carden had reason to worry,  _ Brother _ ,” one of the brothers sneered as Lancelot frowned.

“Rather than be killed while they slept, the four fled. Obvious decisions, Brothers. Father Carden is done, the King has decided to put the Fey under his protection.” He knows the brothers would think he’s lying or they’d go back.

“So his Eminence will select another King, Father Carden wants all Fey dead. That includes Fey supporters,” one brother snapped as another attacked the Monk was fast to tell Nimue and Squirrel to flee. Gawain and Guinevere joined him in fighting while the two took off. Squirrel grumbling as Old Boy followed Nimue’s urging, the boy wanted to stay behind and help.

Nimue could hear the beating of hooves behind them, she only prayed it was one of their companions. But was proved wrong as a paladin broke through, Nimue pulled her sword free before another cloaked figure bolted through, cutting through the paladin. Nimue breathed in relief at seeing Lancelot who sighed before whistling. Goliath came through as his owner winced and gripped his saddle, having himself, into the seat as Squirrel trotted closer.

“Are you on our side then, Monk?” the boy questioned before Nimue could stop him.

“Squirrel, stop-"

“Yes, boy. I am, if killing my former brothers is not enough proof,” he claimed as Nimue came closer, about to prod his wounds she knew he had. “I’m fine,” Lancelot reassured her as he urged the horses on.

“Where are Gawain and Gwen?” Squirrel asked he was among the few to call the Viking Princess that.

“They escaped, with one or two paladins after them,” Lancelot claimed as Nimue hoped they made it back to Grammaire safely.


End file.
